In gas turbines, certain components, such as the shroud surrounding the rotating components in the hot gas path of the combustor, are subjected to extreme temperatures, chemical environments and physical conditions. Inner shrouds are subjected to further mechanical stresses from pressures applied to load the inner shroud to the outer shroud, pushing against the pressure of the hot gas path. Pressurizing the space between the inner shroud and the outer shroud leaks high pressure fluid into the hot gas path, decreasing efficiency of the turbine. Further, mechanisms for mechanically loading the inner shroud against the outer shroud, such as springs, exhibit decreased effectiveness at high temperatures, and the springs themselves may creep over time, leading to insufficient loading pressure.